the mystery man
by hippy
Summary: lex spots a misfit man at a luthor party.
1. Default Chapter

" Lex, the limo is here come along we don't want to be the last ones there, do we?" Lionel Luthor had appeared at Lex's hotel room door, dressed in a smart, crisp black suit and standing with his usual air of importance.

" Heaven forbid." Was Lex's distracted reply, he quickly exited the file he had been reading on his lap top and reached to the coat stand for his diner jacket, he too was dressed with impeccable taste, donning his usual open shirt suit. " We'd better be going then hadn't we." He moved towards the door, but as he left his father abruptly brought his had to Lex's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

" I don't know what it is that's bothering you Lex, but maybe you'd like to drop the attitude this evening, an arrogant man never gets far in life." Lex didn't look at his father but silently and relentlessly acknowledged his fathers words and continued to make his way towards the lift. Lionel joined him.

" Now, there will be many people from Luthor Corps there tonight and they'll probably want to know about Luthor waste disposal, just make sure that you tell them business is booming and don't whatever you do Lex mention the letters you've been getting from irritable farmers."

" It was one letter Dad, and why would I tell anyone, think I'd want to make you look bad?" Lex, though he knew his father had many enemies as a result from various business ventures, wouldn't dream of mentioning the letter of complaint, however not to save Lionel, this would have an effect on him as well.

" Yes ok son, you haven't sent any kind of reply, have you."

" No."

" Good, and don't, not yet anyway." As they walked out of the elaborate doors of the hotel, they were met by a sharply dressed limo driver, who after greeting them opened the door and signalled for them to step in.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the party venue, a building that was part of Luthor Corps and largely used for these types of functions. They were again met at the door by a smart usher dressed in a deep red suit complete with tail coat,

" Mr. Luthor, I have already shown people inside I hope you don't mind."

" Not at all Frederick, come and see me later we'll sort out the extra we discussed." Lionel smiled at the usher with a liking Lex had never seem before.

They made their way into the main room too be greeted by yet more hired help who came complete with a tray of champagne. Lex and his father took a glass each and carried on into the room. 

" I shall be over here Lex, greeting the guests, the new executive, Mr. Lowman, will be here shortly, make him welcome and be sure to mention the prosperity of Luthor Corps." Lionel smiled at Lex in an odd sort of way, a way that was meant in a sort of threatening trust. He disappeared into the crowd that has already formed in the hall. 

Lex thinking that he could be in other places at this moment in time made his way towards the buffet, he hadn't eaten since that morning as he had been taken in by an ominous e-mail he had received from the professor that was heading his research project. 

" We have made a break through,"

The first line in the short message that didn't go into much detail, Lex remembered how his fathers interruption in the hotel had stopped him phoning the professor and finding out more.

He stood and gazed at the elaborate spread no the large buffet table, full of foods from around the globe that he was sure he wouldn't like, he settled on an odd looking prawn cracker type thing, and nibbling slowly made his way through the crowds. 

Throughout the evening he was stopped may a time by people he was sure he had never met before but seemed to know him and insisted on every detail of his current business affairs. After an hour or two Lex had become very tired of this and began to make his conversations short and snappy pretending that he had to find his father. 

As Lex was wandering aimlessly around staring at the elaborate ceiling covered in chandeliers and detailed patterns, vaguely thinking of getting more champagne, a dark, rugged figure standing in the corner of the room alone, caught his eye. This was a man he was certain that he had never seen around before and something about his appearance made him think that he couldn't be one of his fathers employees. He was quite tall with a rough stubbly face and a mass of straggly dark hair, he was however like everyone else dressed in a diner jacket. But there was something else Lex noticed as he moved further towards him, he was wearing an odd bracelet around his wrist, in the middle of which was a roughly cut but extremely shiny, black-green rock.

_Meteor rock! _Thought Lex immediately, but even though he was sure that it was the same rock that littered the Smallville land, it looked different, darker, but the luminous green colour still shone through. Though he didn't think the man had seen him staring at him, Lex cautiously made his way through he masses of people to his father who was talking to the new executive,

"Dad can I have a word?" Lionel turned abruptly to his son,

"Lex! You haven't met Mr. Lowman have you? Mr. Lowman this is my son, Lex." Mr. Lowman smiled openly at Lex,

" Ah yes, young Mr. Luthor I've heard so much about you Lex, tell me how do you fid being a part of this phenomenal business!" Lex clenched his teeth at the prospect of having to again talk business,

" Its um a huge inspiration, Dad I need to have a word," Lex urged his father as he flicked his eyes towards the figure who was still propping up the corner of the room.

" Excuse me Mr. Lowman, this wont take a minute, business no doubt." He turned and let himself be lead away by his son.

" Lex what is it, don't you realise the importance of me introducing Mr. Lowman to the rest of the staff?" Lex felt a surge of anger but pushed it to one side,

" That man stood over there in the corner, scruffy sort of looking, who is he? Was he on the invite list?" Lionel squinted at the man Lex was pointing to.

" No I don't know who he is, but that's not really surprising is it, he's probably just the husband or partner of an employee, is this what you dragged me over here for? For goodness sake Lex make yourself useful," he left Lex standing, and staring at the man who now was looking around as if making sure he wasn't being watched. Lex diverted his eyes as the mans gaze swept over to where he was standing. Then as if satisfied he wasn't being watched the man made his way around the side of the hall towards one of the doors that Lex knew led off into small rooms where business meetings often took place. Taking one last look around, the man swept quickly into the first room and closed the door behind him. Who was he?

Lex keeping his eye on the door dashed his way through the crowd with the idea of confrontation in mind. As he neared the room he was stopped in his tracks by the man he recognised as the chairman of Luthor Corps, Mr. Gerry Edwards.

" Lex good to see you, making money by the second no doubt, chip off the old block ay? I trust you are in business at the moment?" Mr. Edwards was a short and extremely well kept man who was noticeably well off. 

" Mr. Edwards," Lex was aware that he looked distracted and he glanced wearily at the room the shifty man had entered. " Business is great, um I don't mean to be rude but I have to find my father, we'll have that chat later." he smiled and hurried off towards the room. He reached his hand towards the handle and turned it slowly, before cautiously entering the room himself. 

Once inside he glanced around at the minimalist room that only really contained a desk and laptop. It was behind the desk that he saw the man, he snapped the door shut so that he would get his attention. It had the desired effect at the man looked up instantly. Much to Lex's surprise he smiled at him, but not at all in a friendly way,

" Ah Lex Luthor, pleasure to meet you at last," he quickly and swiftly removed a disc from the lap top before closing it, " This has been a long time coming." His eyes flashed dangerously, and he put the disc safely in his breast pocket. Lex had a horrible feeling that this mans strange mood had something to do with his father, and he hadn't forgotten about the meteor bracelet.

" Who are you? And what are you doing here?" 

" You don't know who I am? No I didn't think you would, your father made sure of that," his eyes flashed again.

" My father doesn't know you either, I asked him, what do you want?"

" No your father only met me once, before he ruined my life, I bet your just the same aren't you, only out for what you can get? Yes your father is quite the business man isn't he? Showed my dad that didn't he?" Lex was surprised to see the strangers eyes fill with tears and such and uncontrollable anger that he began to shake. He decided not to aggravate him too much and so changed his tactics.

" Quite the contrary, I don't think I'm much like my father at all, is your father an employee?" he guessed right or half right at least.

" Ha! You genuinely don't know do you? He _was_ an employee but not anymore no he's dead! And all because of that man that excuse for a human being your father!" there was a madness in this man eyes that made Lex uncomfortable, " But now, now I have the power to finish him and you, you will end up with nothing, I have found all I need!" he stared at Lex threateningly.

" What do you mean? My father killed him?"

" He took away everything that my father ever cared about his home, job, all because of greed and now he's dead, he lost the will. He wanted to give me something…. something that I could carry on but he died a poor man with nothing and now you are all going to pay!" Lex wasn't shocked any more this sounded exactly like his father, but what had this man found? He again turned his attention to the odd bracelet, the stranger followed his gaze,

" You like it? Something else the Luthor's want, well you cant have it!" He now looked quizzical and menacing daring Lex to try and take his bracelet.

" Where did you get that rock, its meteor isn't it?" The man stared and slowly took a few steps towards Lex,

" You cant have it! What else do your family want from me! My life as well!" This whole situation was becoming very bizarre, what was wrong with him?

" No I don't want it I just……." Lex stopped fast and stared his voice caught in his throat as the stranger now brandished a revolver at him shaking more violently than ever.

" Now who has the power Lex? This rock is the only thing I have it gives more power and control than you or your father will ever have!" No sooner had he said these words than he sped a a phenomenal speed faster than light it would seen toward the window.

" How, how did you…….." Lex held his hands out to the side to show that he surrendered, something that he had always despised doing, another Luthor trate.

" Its all about power Lex," he pointed the weapon straight at Lex indicating that his life aws about to come to an abrupt end.

" The meteor, is that what made you do that………..?" then again as fast as light the rugged man swooped towards Lex and within a second he was inches from his face. Lex gulped and eyed the revolver with a certain amount of fright on his face.

" Got it in one rich boy."

" I'm not like my father," Lex insisted though as he said it he felt a pang of guilt at disowning is father. " Were you doing on the lap top what did….." but Lex was cut short by his fathers arrival followed shortly by several of his considerable well armed body guards.

" Lex step away." Lionel said shortly.

" don't even think about it Lex, remember," he said in little more than a whisper, 

"power!"

" Dad just go"

Lionel signalled to his men and they aimed simultaneously at the stranger that had Lex exactly where he wanted him. In a sudden flail of shouts from Lionel and the advances of the body guards a single shot from the shifty mans gun followed his hollow unnerving laugh.

He lay motionless on the floor, blood seeping from his head and the revolver still in his hand. Lex stared for a moment before bending down a d removing the disc form his breast pocket, only for it to be whipped from his hand by his father.


	2. quiet coffee with a friend

Lex skilfully dodged the lethal swoop of his opponents weapon, bending awkwardly only to repay the compliment with his own sword. The fight was only in play but Lex felt strangely powerful in his crisp white uniform, though on the inside it was a different story, sweat was breaking on his well toned body, and though he was physically fit he had to call it a day signalling to his identically dressed opponent.

"Thanks for that Jono, same time next week?" 

" Sure Lex see you then," Jono left the gym removing his head gear as he went.

Lex reached down for his water bottle, he drank deeply to replenish the lost water during the duel. One of the perks to having an extremely rich father being able to endure such physical activity at your own leisure, about the only thing that Lex found enjoyable now that his father had come to stay. He began to remove his fencing wear as he headed for his room, vaguely thinking of a hot shower to ease his now tired and aching muscles. He made his way up the elaborate staircase that his legs by now had become used to enduring, he had often thought that there was no need for all this, a simple flat would tend to all his needs and perhaps a smaller place would keep his power driven father from dropping in for long stretches of time.

It was now gone midday and someone had been in to make his bed and draw the curtains. Lex dumped his uniform on a chair by the window and made his way to his shower room.

Half and hour later Clarke was who he found standing in the drawing room gazing at the perfectly placed volumes of books on the immense shelves, he was so taken, as he always was whenever in Lex's mansion that he hadn't notice him enter the room.

" Clarke, how's the family?" Clarke spun around to face Lex who was smiling at his tall dark haired friend.

" Lex, Hi the maid let me in, I hope you don't mind,"

" Not at all, how can I help you?" Lex wondered over to the pool table, picked up a cue and started shooting balls randomly into pockets, " Fancy a game?"

" Uh no thanks I cant stay long I just wanted to ask you if you'll be able to come to Lana's surprise party next week."

" Ah of course, the party of the year," Lex grinned up at his friend, "anything for Lana ay Clarke." Clarke blushed at these playful words from his friend, everyone who knew Clarke well understood how he had always felt about Lana Lang, he gave a shy smile,

" So you'll be there?" Lex went back to pocketing balls,

" Of course I'll be there, wouldn't miss my most beautiful business partners birthday bash would I?"

" Great, well you know where it is the Talon seven o'clock next Tuesday."

" I'll be there. Clarke you want to meet up for a coffee later? You can tell me all about your plans for big surprise party." Clarke gave a shy smile at his friends playful attitude,

" Yeah sounds good, I'll see you later."

" You want me to pick you up, its no trouble," Clark suddenly looked uncomfortable, Lex knew only to well that the Kent parents had a distinct disliking for him and the prospect of him picking up their son in his flash car would without a doubt cause a great amount of aggravation to them.

"No that's ok Lex, I'll meet you there, about seven?"

" Seven it is, see you later Clark."

Three hours later Lex rolled up in front of the Talon in his jaguar. As he was locking the car he heard a deep sharp scream from the alley beside the Talon. Curious, Lex took a few steps into the alley, " Hello? Is any one there." It was dark and the only light came from the streetlights on the sidewalk, Lex called out again a little louder. Still staring intently into the darkness in front of him, " Hello??" almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, Lex felt something swish past him, he spun wildly around, behind him stood a rugged familiar character just visible in the street light. It took Lex a few long seconds to realise who he was staring at and even then it seemed impossible, it was, or so it seemed to be the man who had brandished a gun at him back at his fathers party, the man who _was dead! _this had to be a trick of the light after all it was quite dark, but then Lex noticed something that made his stomach turn, the man in front of him was wearing a bracelet with a roughly cut green-black rock in the middle, it shined slightly in the dim light around them, it was him!

" Lex Luthor we meet again." Lex recognised with a large amount of dislike the deep unnerving voice.

" Who are you? _what _are you?" Lex felt his voice shaking slightly and immediately pulled himself together.

" Awwwww did Little Lex think I was dead? Did you trust Daddy when he said he'd taken care of everything? Not as smart as some people think is he, getting his men to chuck me off a bridge into a canal………..original" he gave a cold laugh " But I'm not ready to die, not until you get what you deserve." 

Lex backed slowly away he felt sick, " Don't walk away from me Lex, we havnt had a chance to talk," as he spoke he zoomed at top speed towards Lex, just had he had done in the office last week, Lex turned and tried to run but before he even took a step he felt and extremely powerful hand close around his neck, he choked gasping for air, the rugged man tightened his grip showing no mercy. Lex felt his vision blur and he strained to focus on his opponents face, he could just gather the immense look of pleasure that was spread across his profile, " how does it feel Lex, to be the powerless one, its your turn to suffer Lex!" 

His words and expression fuelled an anger that was steadily rising from the pit of Lex's stomach taking over all fear. He used this to try and fight back, swinging his arms madly only just catching the mans face causing him to laugh hollowly at Lex's pitiful attempt to hurt him. Lex on his last ounce of energy felt himself about to pass out…………………………… suddenly without warning Lex gulped down cold clean and very welcome air, the mans grip lessened and then disappeared completely. Lex fell to the ground panting as if he has just ran all the way from his mansion, as his vision and all other senses flowed back he became aware of another person on the alley……..some one was fighting off the rugged man, and putting up quite a fight………..it was Clarke! Lex watched from the ground as Clarke dealt blow upon blow on to the stranger, but only to be thrown full pelt against the wall, Clarke fell to the ground, Lex caught a look of his expression, he looked terrible and as if he was about to be sick, shaking uncontrollably Clarke tried to get back up but it seemed to Lex that some invisible force was holding him down.

The rugged man raised his arm above Clarke, Lex looked up at his powerful fist and the bracelet shimmering in the light………………

" Hey who's down there?" a bright light from a police car filled the alley. Lex squinted against the light, relief swept over him he looked round back to where the man had been standing but all that was there was Clarke unconscious in a heap on the ground. 


	3. no closer to the truth

Lex sat in his office staring at the screen on his laptop. Three hours and he was still no closer to finding out who this mystery man was and why he wanted him dead. He was so lost in the re enactment of the events the of night before in his mind that he had not at first heard the knock on the door. It sounded again, louder, and this time managed to bring Lex back to the here and now.

" Its open,"

It was Clarke. They had not seen each other since Lex last looked at Clarke lying unconscious in the alley, 

" Clarke, I wondered how long it would be before you dropped by here. How are you?" Lex was actually surprised to see that Clarke looked absolutely normal without so much as a scratch on him, unlike him who still had a sore red mark running along the back of his neck.

" I'm fine, you?" Clarke looked genuinely worried but Lex knew he had not come here just to inquire about his well being.

"I've been better," Lex touched the mark on the back of his neck and winced, " Clarke I wanted to thank for doing what you did, if you hadn't of arrived when you did………." Lex trailed off and walked over to the drinks cabinet, " what did the police ask you?" Lex didn't look directly at Clarke when he asked this, instead he busied himself with poring a large brandy into a glass.

" They just asked me to tell them all I could remember. Lex, who was that guy? Why did he……..?"

" Clarke I wish I knew," Lex brought the glass he was holding to his lips, held it there for a moment, thinking, then took a large gulp. He had already decided that he wasn't going to tell Clarke about his previous encounter with the man. Lex suddenly remembered the meteor bracelet that the man had worn. " Clarke did you notice the bracelet he was wearing?" Clarke looked slightly uncomfortable,

" Yeah I did, where do you think it came from?"

" I don't know but I think it may some how be controlling him and his strength."

" That's what Chloe thought," Lex finished the remainder of his drink and place the glass back on the cabinet,

" Chloe? She doesn't miss a trick does she," 

" Sorry, but you know Chloe whenever there's a good story about.."

" Its fine Clarke I didn't expect this to stay a secret." 

" That's kind of why I'm here actually, you know Chloe's into all that weird stuff, she reckons she can help you find out who that man was, and I believe her, she's good." Lex thought all this over he didn't want to risk anyone finding out exactly what his father had done this man before he knew, but then again he knew Chloe and whether or not he let her help him she would research it anyway.

" Ok what exactly does she want to do?"

" Well to start with she wants us to meet her at the Torch office this afternoon,"

" Ok I'll be there, so long as its just me you and her," Lex resumed his seat behind his desk and closed his laptop.

" Ok great, I'll see you then."

" Yeah bye Clarke." 

Almost immediately after the daunting figure of Lionel Luthor entered the room.

" Still hanging around with the Kent boy I see Lex, when will you learn its not worth the trouble, his parents….."

" There wouldn't't be a problem with his parents if it wasn't for you," Lex shot back shortly, the fact that his father had caused a huge financial problem for the Kent's had been a great source of trouble for him since he had met Clark. " Who I choose to spend my time with is up to me. I thought you were sleeping in your room any way."

Lex was aware of his bitterness towards his father and felt vaguely guilty but thought of the way he was always trying to control his life stopped him. 

" I was sleeping, I thought I'd come and see how you work was going but your social life is obviously more important." Lex had not told his father about his second meeting with the dead man and he intended to keep it that way, for now at least.

" My life doesn't't revolve around work like yours does Dad."

" Don't I know it. How are the profits looking for the coffee place you insisted in investing in." There it was again the less than subtle disapproval of Lionel.

" The Talon is doing more than ok, Lana is a good manager."

" Good, at least you have some thing to keep you occupied. 

" Is that it? I'm kind of busy."

" Ok I get the hint son, I'll be upstairs,"

" Right." Lex lifted the top of his laptop and again began researching the mystery man, Lionel turned and left without another word.


End file.
